STICK: Alternate Stories
STICK: Alternate Stories (known as Another Reality in East Asian countries) is a half-game, half map making program released as a spin-off of the franchise, and non-canon sequel to STICK: Generations. The notable difference is that it doesn't have a specific storyline, as players can create a campaign that serves as the sequel to the Free Campaign that comes with the game. Free Campaign Story 10 years has passed since the events of Generations. The world is in an age of permanent peace and science advancement. The STICK presumately to have been permanently disbanded when they lost support from Sticktopia, their nation and base of operations. Or so everyone thought... At that point, the HMF and RAIDERS almost don't remember the Stick Figures' existence until the enemy faction taunts them via global broadcast. You think you have defeated us? Well THINK AGAIN! Because we are very much alive and is now funding ourselves thanks to the subject I'm not going to name here. One more thing, especially to you meddling RAIDERS: "If you dare to fight me, come to the Island of Forgotten Paradise, where you last met me and my boys and girls." So says the STICK's leader, General Stickler. Every still-active Raiders decides to make sure the STICK won't ever return (including Walther and Elisa), and so headed for the location mentioned. Arriving at the old abandoned outpost on the Island of Forgotten Paradise (Hawaii Isles in real life), the Raiders find the STICK working on some kind of huge machinery. The intentions are unknown, but the Raiders are ordered by the HMF to not seek reason, and slaughter every member of the STICK on sight. They did, as well as destroying the recreations of the STICK's previously destroyed War Machines (bosses). But as it turns out, destroying the STICK this time is part of Stickler's plan, as he reveals what his self funding material really is: a machine that opens portals to another universe. With the machine, he plans to unite every STICK-like faction in the other universes, and then conquer them as well. The Raiders retaliated, but was unable to prevent Stickler and his technicians from entering a portal with the last of the CSS Liberator's shuttlepod AND the portal device... Supposed Epilogue An unknown period of time has passed since Stickler went past the first portals. Looking at the recordings of the missions used by the STICK to taunt humanity, it appears to their horror that the STICK were successful in conquering the other universes, dooming those univerese as well as their own. The Raiders put themselves responsible for the numerous incidents that occured to their alternate universe counterparts... Notable Factors #It is already stated by Stick Figure Softwares that the storyline of the Free Campaign is NOT canon, neither is gameplay because a lot of fan made Raiders and enemies are seen in the game. With the former being cameos and the latter being fightable. #Walther and Elisa appeared in this 3D game, but because they weren't meant to appear outside STICK 2D and Chronicles, their models looked as though they were made in MMD Animation stylings (the result of converting sprites into ragdolls). Which in turn, led to the fans being dissapointed with the duos. #It has also came to the fans' attention that the alternate universes seen in the epilogue of the Free Campaign is exactly the major locations of other video game worlds. And they're not any fictional title to be exact, because fans have found the world of Final Fantasy 7, MUGEN, and even Touhou to be among those. Have you noticed that the entry of this article has an entirely different layout compared to other Games articles? That's because this is a sign of the STICK becoming both canon AND fanon, and a change is felt to be needed to the wiki as well. This line too... Category:Games Category:Unofficial Category:Spin-offs